Ash Beats Various People
by Tic Tac
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE TRACEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ash beats him. That is all.


Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it, I don't own any of the below listed names, or the TV show, or a Ferrari. I most especially don't own Tracey, THANK GOD!!! DIE TRACEY! No offense, Tracey fans. Do not read if you like Tracey.(First fic, no bad reviews. Please? ^_^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

It's morning already? He quickly tried to remember where he was. _Oh, yea! Now I remember! We're in the Ilex Forest! But where are the others?_

He got out of his sleeping bag, most" ingeniously" placed by a waterfall, under a big old dying tree. He and the others had set up during a thunderstorm.

"Hey, Misty!" He yelled. "Where are you?" 

He started to get his pants (which were soaking wet from hanging from a tree branch above the waterfall) on, when he heard some nearby movement. 

__

What is that? He thought to himself. 

Suddenly, a Pokemon charged at him. It stood about six feet tall with huge rounded out horns. They had purplish colored balls connected in the center. 

__

What is that, that thing? He quickly pulled out his Pokedex. 

'Stantler. A normal-type Pokemon. It uses its horns to hypnotize its enemy. Some have described their horns as eyes, because of the oval shaped horns mounted on the heads of its species.' 

"Ash!"

"Huh?" He looked around, and he finally saw Misty and Tracey running in his direction. Trailing not to far behind them, Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out to his little yellow Pokemon. "Thundershock!"

"Pi-ka-CHU!" Pikachu shot a glowing bolt of electricity at the deer-like creature.

"Stant…" it fell over, injured severely, not enough to faint though. 

"Pokeball, go!" a black pokeball, with a yellow U on it, flew at the wounded buck. 

"Hey! That was mine, Tracey! Why'd you do that?" *Ash gives Tracey an 'Evil' look*

"What? That wasn't me! I'm too lazy to get up and walk to the pokemart halve a block away!" *In the distance a pokemart is visible* 

"Then who was it?" _I know Misty wouldn't do that, she only likes cute Pokemon and water Pokemon. Or would she?_

*The bushes in the background start to shake*

"What…..was…..that?" Misty had a pale, scared look on her face.

"Hey, Misty. You don't look so good. Are you okay?" Ash was concerned of Misty's safety.

"Ash, whatever you do, don't look behind you…" Misty was paler than before.

*Stupid Ash and Tracey turn around *

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

*A young man wearing animal skins, four pokeballs, and holding a whip came out of the bushes. A Sandshrew stood at his side.

"Ash? Ash Ketchum? Don't you remember me?" The boy asked. "AJ? The boy with 100 wins? Waterproof Sandshrew?"

"PIKA! ^_^" Pikachu Language: Oh, You! 

"Oh! Hi AJ. What happened to you? Weren't you going to try out for the Pokemon league."

"I was, but I decided to come to Johto to train. My Sandshrew must be at level 65 by now!"

"Wow! That's a lot. But I think Pikachu is level 80."

"No way! Sandshrew is stronger!"

"Uh-Uh!"

"Uh-Huh!"

*Argument continues for a while*

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Tracey is now yelling.

"Hey, Ash, what's that buzzing?" Misty asked.

"Beedrill!" AJ runs away.

"Tracey! You *$$@^^&@^%! #~! %$& (Gasps for air) ^@#^! ^%#~! %! You woke up the d#$& Beedrill!" *Ash beats in Tracey's head* 

"Ow"

*Tracey is suffering a fractured skull, torn left lung, shattered spine, and blood loss* 

"Ash!" Misty yelled. "You almost killed Ken- I mean Tracey!"

"Forget him!" Ash yelled back. "The Beedrill are coming!"

*Ash and Misty run into the woods*

"Keep running!" Ash yelled.

"I am!" Misty screamed back.

*They are suddenly covered by a huge shadow*

"Prepare for trouble!" A woman's voice yelled out.

"And make that double!" Now a man.

"To protect the world fr-aulghhhhh!"

"Jessie, That's not how it goe-Ughhhhh!"

*Meowth has hit Jessie and James over the head with his mallet*

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Misty yell together.

"Pikachu! Go!" Ash called out.

"PIKACHU!" The little mouse-like Pokemon shoots down the blimp, but Team Rocket jumps out first. 

"Hahahahahahaha!" Jessie Laughed. "You think you can beat us that easily? Think again!"

"Hey Jes? What's that buzzing sound?"

*Team Rocket, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu now are viciously attacked by Beedrill*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Uhhh… Where am I?" Ash asked.

"Oh, good. You're awake! We thought you guys were in a coma. Your Pokemon weren't as lucky. They're now both in the Critical Care Unit."

"But Nurse Joy, isn't this a Pokemon center?" Misty seemed very curious about her surroundings.

"Yes, this is, but it's also the forest hospital. People who are hurt can come here to heal their Pokemon, as well as themselves."

"But that doesn't make any more sense than before." Tracey just barely could be heard under five pounds of casting over his whole body. 

"Oh yes, Tracey, I almost forgot. The surgeon said she took out all your internal organs, so you have 3 seconds to live."

"MHHHHHHHHHHHHH…ack!" *Tracey Just Died"

"He's gone." Ash said." GOOD RIDDANCE!"

*Okay, to make a long story shorter before I bore you to death, Ash and Misty get to become pokemon masters, tracey is dropped to the bottom of the sea, Pikachu and Meowth are eaten for dinner, And Team Rocket gets killed in a Hot-Air baloon accident. Then I steal Gary's Ferrari and Have a Party*

THE END…..?


End file.
